ANIKI
by Yolbert
Summary: Wendy adalah anak dari Igneel dan Grandine pengusaha kaya setelah perusahaan heartfilia, ayahnya dan ibunya adalah orang yang bekerja selalu dan meninggalkan Wendy dengan kakaknya Natsu yang sering menyiksanya. Apakah akan berulang terus penyiksaan sampai sang adik mati ataukah akan membuat Natsu sadar sebelumnya, Mind to RnR? / one-shot / slight-NaLu


**ANIKI **

Disclaimer by : Hiro Mashima

Pairing : Natsu x Wendy

Genre : Family

Warning : Typo, Gaje, abal abal, dan lain lain yang ga penting

.

.

Summary : Wendy adalah anak dari Igneel dan Grandine pengusaha kaya setelah perusahaan heartfilia, ayahnya dan ibunya adalah orang yang bekerja selalu dan meninggalkan Wendy dengan kakaknya Natsu yang sering menyiksanya. Apakah akan berulang terus penyiksaan sampai sang adik mati ataukah akan membuat Natsu sadar sebelumnya, Mind to RnR.

* * *

Magnolia

*hiks*

*hiks*

*hiks*

"Hmm, ngapain kamu disini, pergi sana!" teriak sang kakak yang marah dengan alasan ga jelas?

"Aku *hiks* hanya *hiks*..." belum selesai wendy berbicara...

"Hanya apa? lama amat ngomongnya." #buk sela sang kakak yangsedang memukuli adiknya tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau makan sore sudah siap." Wendy berbisik

"Pergi sana! Hanya mengganggu permainanku saja." sambil menendang wendy keluar dan berkata "Minta para pelayan taruh makanan di depan kamar ku."

Begitulah keseharian Wendy, dipukul dan disiksa oleh kakaknya sendiri yang seharusnya melindunginya. Wendy sebenarnya ingin memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya tetapi orang tuanya terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka yang segudang belum lagi ada krisis ekonomi yang melanda Fiore.

Wendy's pov

Diriku ini pun dengan sakit di kulit maupun dihati hanya makan sendiri sembari menangis. Sehingga pada akhirnya aku makan bersama para pelayan yang setia kepada keluarga Dragneel.

"Pak Bixlow, Bu Evergreen, Pak Freed, Bu Cana tolong temanin saya makan! "

"Ya, Lady-sama" seru mereka yang tidak menanyakan mengenai mengapa Wendy menangis karena mereka tahu mengapa Wendy menangis, tetapi mereka tidak memberitahukan karena dilarang oleh Wendy.

Wendy's pov end

Setelah selesai makan Wendy mengantar makanan pada Natsu.

"Kakak makananya ada di depan."

"YA!" kata sang kakak ketus.

Sang putri naga pun kembali ke kamarnya .

Ia pun menangis, menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Ia merasakan sesak sesak didadanya iya merasa tidak terpedulikan ia merasa sendiri sakit hancur diinjak seperti sebuah barang yang sudah sangat buluk yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

"MENGAPA, MENGAPA, MENGAPA, MENGAPA,MENGAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Aniki mengapa, mengapa engkau begitu jahat dengan diriku..." dan pada akhirnya iapun tertidur karena ia begitu lelah akibat ia menangis terus.

* * *

"Tou-san dan Kaa-chan pulang.." kata sang tuan rumah, Igneel Dragneel, sambil memasuki rumahnya tersebut yang kini sepi.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak ada suara?" Tanya Grandine yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan pelan.

"Entahlah, hari ini kita pulang siang. Tapi keadaan malah sepi di rumah," jawab Igneel.

Grandine menghela napas pelan, "Apa setiap hari selalu seperti ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita mengadakan cuti selama seminggu untuk berjalan-jalan dengan mereka.." usul Igneel.

"Ya.. mungkin itu akan membantu mempererat hubungan keluarga kita.." kata Grandine sambil melepas tasnya dan mengetok pintu kamar Wendy.

Tok. Tok.

"Wendy, ini Kaa-san, tolong buka pintunya," kata Grandine.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Grandine segera mengambil kunci kamar Wendy di tas dan membukanya, "Wendy..?"

"Hei. Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Igneel sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Wendy.

"Entahlah.. dia tertidur, tapi tidak bisa dibangunkan.." jawab Grandine.

Igneel yang terkejut segera mengecheck suhu tubuh Wendy, "dia demam parah!"

"Hmm? Ahh, Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. Tidak biasanya kalian pulang secepat ini," jawab Natsu acuh tak acuh.

Grandine menghela napas, "Wendy sakit. Cepat ganti baju, kita akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

Natsu hanya mampu menarik sebelah alisnya heran, 'peduli amat..' pikirnya sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar untul gnti baju.

Di rumah sakit...

Tuut. Tuut. Sebuah alat rumah sakit pengecheckan jantung itu kini terpasang di tubuh kecil Wendy. Natsu hanya menatapnya dari jauh, dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa kasihan ataupun pedui.

"Ngg.."

Wendy mulai terbangun, Grandine dan Igneel tersenyum, "Wendy!"

"Uhh... Tou-san? Kaa-san? D..dima... na... aku..?" tanyanya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, sayang..." jawab Grandine lalu menoleh ke arah Igneel.

Igneel mengngguk mengerti sambil menelan ludah, "dokter memvonis bahwa kamu terkena penyakit jantung lemah."

Wendy mengangguk, "Soukka..."

Grandine meneteskan air mata, "apa yang terjadi padamu hingga visa tertekan sampai terkena penyakit ini? Ceritakan pada kami..."

"Tidak, a..ku... tidak... y-ya, tidak apa..apa..."

Igneel menatap Wendy dengan serius, "Ceritakanlah."

"A..aniki..."

Grandine menatap anaknya dengan bingung, "Natsu? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia.. s-sering... me..mukuli..ku," kata Wendy sedikit terpotong-potong.

"AP-"

"Jangan beritahu dia kalau aku menceritakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san tentang ini, kumohon..." kata Wendy dengan wajah memelas.

Air mata tak kuasa membendung di mata Grandine, ia memeluk anaknya itu, "Kaa-san mengerti.. hikss, kaa-san mengerti..."

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Wendy, "Arigatou."

Seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah ruangan rumah sakit itu, "Wendy!"

"L-lucy... nee..san?" Tanyanya.

Lucy mengangguk, "Natsu.. dia.. memukulimu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Eh? D..dari mana... Lucy nee-san tau..?" Tanya Wendy. Selama ini Wendy yakin belum pernah memberitahukan Lucy bahwa ia dipukuli oleh Natsu. Ya, Natsu adalah pacar Lucy. Wendy tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka.

"Aku putus dengan Natsu," kata Lucy.

"E..eh? Apa..? K..kenapa?" Tanya Wendy.

Lucy duduk di sebelah kasur rumah sakit itu, "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpacaran dengannya setelah tau fakta itu?"

Wendy menggenggam tangan Lucy, "jangan.. Aniki.. dia, tidak akan menyakiti Nee-san.. d-dia, mencintai Nee-san..."

Lucy terdiam, "Ta-tapi dia!"

Wendy menggeleng pelan, "Aku mohon.. k-kemba..lilah dengan Anikiku, dia membutuhkanmu-" ucap Wendy sebelum akhirnya kembali pingsan.

* * *

Kini Lucy tengah berdiri di atas sebuah bukit sambil menatap langit kosong.

"Hai, Luce.." kata Natsu sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Lucy.

"Diam kau! Aku baikan denganmu hanya karena adikmu saja, kau tahu?!"

Natsu terkekeh pelan, menunjukn grinsnya yng kali ini membuat Lucy jijik.

"Aku baru tau ternyata bocah itu ada gunanya juga."

"Hei! Dia itu adikmu, BAKA!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang cuek dan sungguh innoccent, "toh dia sebentar lagi mati."

"E-ehh? Apa?" Lucy terbelalak kaget.

"Ya, dokter bilang dia akan mati 14 hari lagi," jawab Natsu.

"Dann.. kau..? Masih memasang muka setidak peduli itu?" Tanya Lucy shock.

Melihat Natsu yang hanya diam saja tanpa ada rasa peduli sedikitpun, membuka mulutnya, "DIA ITU ADIKMU, BAKA! DAN DIA TELAH DIVONISH MATI 14 HARI LAGI, DAN SEKARANG KAU MASIH TENANG-TENANG SAJA?!" Teriak Lucy, mengeluarkan segala emosi yang kini meluap dalam dirinya.

Wendy, sang adik yang sedang dibicarakan itu kini terdiam shock. Tadinya memang dia mau datng ke tempat mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat atas berbaiknya hubungan mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya yang dia dapat malah kepahitan. Fakta bahwa anikinya tidak peduli padanya, fakta bahwa... dia akan mati, 14 hari lagi.

* * *

**14 hari kemudian**

Sebuah peti kini sedang dimasukan ke dalam liang kubur. Diikuti isakan tangis dari para pelayat terutama bagi Grandine dan Igneel. Natsu tidak datang. Ya, benar-benar tidak datang. Bukan karena telat, tapi karena tidak mau. Padahal pacarnya, Lucy, kini sedang terdian menangis di depan kuburan Wendy Dragneel.

'Bakaaa..' kedua tangannya mengepal erat, 'bahkan hingga kematian adiknya, ia masih saja meunjuan cengiran menjijikannya itu? Dan tidak datang saat pengubursn adiknya?! Kaauu.. cih, KUSSOO! KUSSOOO! KUSSOOO!'

Sementara di kamar, Natsu Dragneel sedang memainkan komputernya dengan tnang. Tanpa memperdulikan seberapa banyakny miss call yang diterimanya. Di pipinya terdpat bekas tamparan yang ia dapt saat menolak untuk ikut penguburan adiknya itu.

"Cihh.. sudah mati saja masih merepotkan..!" Seru Natsu bete.

"Hehhh? Kenapa mousenya mati?' Tanyanya sambil mengecheck batrai mouse-nya.

Natsu menghela napas panjang lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Wendy, "ambil saja batrainya.." gumamnya.

Kini Natsu sedang berada di kamar Wendy, mencari-cari letak batrai yang Wendy simpan. Natsu mengecheck ke laci-laci. Namun apa yang ia cari belum jugaia dapatkan. Lelah, Nstsu menduduki dirinya di tas kasur kecil tersebut. Tak sengaja, kedua matanya menangkap selipan kertas di bawah bantal. Penasaran, Natsu mengambil kertas tersebut. Sebuah kertas dengan banyak bekas tetesan air mata.

Tadinya Natsu ingin melemparya saja, tapi entah knapa dia malah membacanya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini hari terakhirku untuk hidup, hanya malam ini._

_Karena besok mungkin aku sudah tidak hidup lagi_

_Ukhh, tubuhku lemas dan jantungku terasa sakit sekai_

_Tapi_

_Aku belum mau tidur_

_Karena ini hari terakhirnya di dunia_

Natsu mengerutkan alinya, "Sudah selemah itu? Dam masih bersusah payah menulis diary?" Tanyanya bingung. Terlihat jelas, tulisan yang sudah mulai berantakan per barisnya, warna pema yag sudah mulai pudar, dan coretan di beberapa huruf yang gagal ia tulis dengan sempurna.

_Aku belum mau meninggalkan dunia ini_

_Karena aku masih ingin lebih lama bersama dengan aniki..._

_Aniki_

_Ya, walau dia selalu menyiksaku_

_Tapi aku mencintainya_

_Aku tidak mau dia sengsara sepertiku_

_Untungnya aku berhasil membujuk Lucy Nee-san_

_Untuk berbaikan dengan Aniki_

_Aku tau,_

_Aniki sangat mencintai Lucy Nee-san_

_Aku tidak mau aniki kehilangan dirinya_

_Karena... kehilangan dia akan jauh lebih sakit bagi aniki_

_Daripada kehilngan aku_

Natsu terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

_Dan aku pikir_

_Lucy Nee-san juga sangat mencintai aniki_

_Aku yakin suatu hari nanti_

_Lucy Nee-san berhasil mengubah aniki_

_Mengembalikan aniki ke dirinya yang lama_

_Yang ceria_

_Yang ramah_

_Yang selalu tersenyum dan menghibur_

_Yang penuh cinta kasih_

_Dan.._

_Yang menyayangi aku sepenuhnya_

Natsu bungkam. Kini bayngan masa lalunya terputar kembali di memori. Saat dia yang selalu menyelamatkan Wendy. Tersenyum kepada Wendy. Mengajak Weny bermain. Mengajari Wendy berbagai macam hal. Tertawa bersama Wendy. Itu memori yang sudah tidak akan bisa di dapat lagi kan?

Natsu meneteskan air mata penuh penyesalan, "Andai.. andai... andai waktu bisa diulang, aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik... aku... aku tidak perlu membuatmu kecewa dan menangis seperti ini..."

"Aku, aku... arrghhh, KUSSOOOOO!" Teriakny sambil membanting kepalanya ke tembok di belakngnya.

Air mta bercucur deras, ia kembali lanjut membaca.

_Aku sudah datang padanya barusan_

_Memgucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya_

_Mengucapkan terimakasih untuk masa lalu yang begitu indah_

_Terimakasih telah menjagaku dulu_

_Mengucapkan bahwa..._

_Aku sangat menyayanginya_

_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan selama-lamanya_

_Ne, aniki_

_Maaf selalu merepotkanmu_

_Maaf selalu membuatmu membenci aku_

_Maaf.._

_Karena aku lahir_

DEG! Bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum, Natsu terdiam. Menahan sakit di dadany. Rasanya seperti ingin membunuh dirinya saat itu juga.

"Kau.. kau tidak salah.. kau memang sepantasnya lahir. Aku yang salah, gomenne imouto..?" Katanya menahan kepedihan.

Ia menyenerkan kepalanya, merenungkan krsalahan yng telah dibuatnya selama ini.

"Apa... bunuh diri cukup untuk menebus semua kesalhanku ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil memegang pisau di tangan kirinya.

Natsu mendekatkn pisau itu ke dadaya, menutup kedua matanya, menghembuskn napasnya panjang, menangis.

"Gomennasai, imouto..." dengan demikian ia mengambil acang-ancang untuk menusuk jntungnya.

BRAAKKK!

"N-NATSU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Tanya Lucy yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu sambil menyita pisau dari tangan Natsu.

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahnku selama ini, salahkah?" Tanya Natsu hangat.

"Jelas itu SALAH! Bu-bukan hanya karena aku tidak ingin kau mati. Tapi, hei, pikirlah baka! Apa Wendy akan senang jika kamu bunuh diri karenanya?!" Jawab Lucy kesal.

Natsu berdiri, mengha'us kedua air matnya smbil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan cengiran menjijikan yang membuat kesan innoccent itu lagi. Tapi sebuah senyuman hangat. Sesuatu yang begitu Lucy rindukan. Yang membawa Lucy dalam kehngatan, menghilangkan ego dan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Ternyata Wendy benar, kau sangat mencntaiku huh? Seorang gadis normal pasti akan membiarkan pacarnya mati bunuh diri setelah ia tau apa yang sering pacarnya lakukan pada adik satu-satunya itu," jelas Natsu lalu terkekh pelan.

Lucy mendengus pelan, "gadis normal? Jadi maksudmu aku abnormal?!" Jawab Lucy yang tetao memperthnkn gengsinya.

"Pfftt.. Haha, Luce! Kau ini lucu sekali. Sudahlah, ayo ke pemakaman. Aku ykin Wendy sekarang sedang menungguku di sana!" Seru Natsu sambil menggadeng tangan Lucy dan menariknya keluar ruangan.

"E-eehh? Ummh, ayo!"

_**Tidak, aku tidak menunggumu, dan kau tak perlu mengejarku. Karena sekarang aku hidup di dalam hatimu. Mengikutimu kemanapun kamu pergi. Kau tak perlu menebus kesalahanmu, karena sejak dulu aku sudah memaafkanmu. Yang aku inginkn hanya kebahagiaanmu. Teruslah hidup selama kamu punya cinta di hidupmu, aniki.**_

* * *

1 tahun kemudian,

"Ini sudah 1 tahun semenjak kejadian itu, kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya.. aku merindukan kehadirannya..." jawab Lucy menahan tangis.

"Cih! Dasar flameshead, tidak peduli terhadap adiknya sendiri!" Ejek Gray sambil mengulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan berjalan pergi.

Natsu menggertakan giginya kesal, "k-kaauu.." omongan Natsu terhenti ketika kedua lengan Lucy kini memeluknya.

Ego Natsu menurun, "Lucy..?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Natsu.. Biarkan orang berkomentar buruk terhadap dirimu, yang terpenting.. Di dalm hatimu yang seungguhnya, kamu menyayanginya kan? Itu sudah cukup," jelas Lucy sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Natsu.

Natsu terdiam, lalu dalam sekejap air mata keluar dri kedua matanya yang tertutup, "Ya.. aku tau, Luce.."

"Selamanya, dia akan menjadi adikku yang paling aku sayangi.."

**_END_**

* * *

Lagi-lagi saya membuat fanfiction yang bertemakan friendship/family yang diselipkan sedikit romance. Ok, semoga dengan banyaknya fic friendship/family di fandom fairy tail indonesia, kalian jadi lebih menghargai sahabat dan keluarga kalian.

Arigato for reading, mind to review?

**© Yolbert **


End file.
